


Mr.Stupid

by LucyLiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 你比四环
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLiu/pseuds/LucyLiu
Summary: PWP 黑车警告见文啾咪





	Mr.Stupid

Mr.Stupid  
老司机（？）带土*不知道为什么被默认成老司机的纯情老处男卡卡西  
莫名其妙的道具play 一团混乱的前戏  
教科书级别的跑题 高中生物不及格的常识  
如果都OK请扎好安全带 以及一块钱意外险

除了一条薄薄的浴巾，卡卡西就真正意义上的和带土坦诚相待了。但是此刻他心中有点隐隐的罪恶感和更加明显的不安，因为他还有些事情并没有和带土完全坦诚。  
“带土……”他尝试着做最后的努力，想要让爱人知道自己的心意，“其实我……”  
带土从床上抬起头来看着他，目光中包含着疑问，但是依旧看起来成竹在胸。他的手指漫不经心的拨弄着床上散落的几样东西，明明都只是些淫秽的小玩具，在他的指尖挪动着，就莫名的让卡卡西信任，这个人是不会伤害他的。  
于是他咽了口口水，也憋回了自己差点吐出口的话。  
‘其实、虽然我有那么多……理论知识……但是实战却完全苦手啊……’  
卡卡西心安理得的走到床前，带土伸过手来揽他的腰肢，他借力靠上去，一边膝盖支在床沿，俯下身去和凑上来的带土接吻。  
‘反正带土会自取所需的，’他想，‘带土看起来就是个老司机。’  
然后老司机把他拉到床上来，动作有些粗暴的让他躺倒在柔软的床铺和枕头之间。  
“那我们开始吧，笨卡卡。”老司机伸出舌尖舔舔嘴角，故意拉长了语气，用刻意的沙哑嗓音挑逗，“我想看你自己来。”  
“……诶？”  
卡卡西凭着本能接过了带土递给他的东西，在那之后理性才滴滴叫着发出了警报。他的手里是一管润滑剂，一次性包装，冰凉的温度吓得他很想一把扔出窗外。这和说好的不一样啊？他想，哪有老司机撒手溜车的啊？  
带土似乎是看破了他的窘迫，“怎么了？”他擎着笑意开口，“需要我教你吗？”  
卡卡西一瞬间红了脸，既是因为本能的羞耻，也是因为骨子里的骄傲。凭什么大家都是第一次，带土就那么熟练？他咬咬牙，厚着脸皮掰开了润滑剂的塑封。  
里面的液体一下子就溢了出来，卡卡西手忙脚乱的想接住，结果只是搞得一团糟。带土在一边噗嗤的笑出了声，卡卡西动作一僵，被其中包含的戏谑笑意刺激的指尖颤抖。  
“闭、”他开口制止，却发现声音颤抖，毫无威慑力。于是他清了清嗓子，又试了一次，“闭嘴！有什么好笑的……”  
带土于是乖乖的噤声，还冲他打了个请继续的手势。卡卡西红着脸瞪了他一眼，用颤抖的指尖沾了些许液体，向自己的后穴处送去。  
指尖在褶皱处打转，感觉很难说是舒服还是难受。卡卡西皱着眉，一鼓作气的探入了一根手指。触手所及的内壁温热紧致，推阻着他的手指进一步的深入。他只得讪讪的拔出手指，又沾上了更多的润滑剂——  
“这样不会很慢吗？”带土凑了过来，俯身在他身上饶有兴趣的看着他的动作，“笨卡卡真是的，果然还是要我来帮一把。”  
卡卡西还没来得及阻止，带土就夺过了他手中的小管润滑剂，开口处抵着他的后穴，手上使劲全部挤了进去。  
“等——唔！”卡卡西皱着眉，感受着体内突然涌入的一股冰凉的液体，“带土……！”他恼羞成怒的控诉。  
“啊啊，抱歉。”带土毫无诚意的打了个哈哈，“说好的让卡卡西自己来的，抱歉啦。”  
这是重点吗？虽然很想这样控诉，卡卡西还是无可奈何的继续这个由他单方面开设的吃力不讨好比拼。他赢了是被带土操，输了还是要被带土操。实在不知道有什么好坚持的。  
自暴自弃的顺着潮湿的甬道探索的时候，他在心里有些委屈的想。  
一时间房间里安静的不同寻常，以两个人优秀的听力，可以清晰地听见液体被搅拌发出的咕啾咕啾的下流声响，还有卡卡西明显隐忍的浅浅喘息。从带土的角度看去，卡卡西的小臂遮住了大半春光，但是却依然没有挡住随着他的动作而不断溢出的晶亮液体，还有被生涩的动作带出的些许嫩肉。带土吸了吸鼻子，觉得房间里的温度有些过高了。  
卡卡西手上的动作虽然还在继续，但是也坚持不了太久了。自己的手指在自己体内移动的感觉实在是太过诡异，手指上传来的炽热的吮吸和体内饱涨的异物感，还有带土不怀好意的注视，无一不让他的决心被羞耻一点点蚕食。  
‘就告诉带土我不会又怎么样，’他皱着眉，环抱住大腿的左手一软，突然的颤动让手指一下子进入了目前为止从未探索到的地方，害得他一个哆嗦，“带土……”他忍不住轻声呼唤。  
带土看出了他的吃力，于是探过身来，亲吻着卡卡西颤抖的大腿根。潮湿的热气吹拂在湿漉漉的会阴附近，沾满了液体的湿润后穴被这样一刺激，下意识的收缩起来。带土呼吸一滞，耳畔卡卡西已经不能像开始那般压抑自己的呼吸声了，短促的喘息高高低低的从他半张的口中溢出，间或夹杂着几声小声的呻吟。  
“带、带土……”卡卡西又一次唤他，想安抚性的给爱人一个吻，移动的时候却不小心一手按在了什么坚硬的物什上。  
他低头看去，卡卡西疑惑的看着他的动作，也跟着他的视线转头。黑色的按摩棒就无辜的躺在洁白的床单上，无声的控诉他们对它的忽视。  
带土去看卡卡西，正对上卡卡西不敢置信的目光。  
“不、不是吧，带土……”卡卡西听起来像是要哭出来了，他语气里的示弱和颤抖让带土又心疼又性奋。但是他狠了狠心，告诉自己他有必须这么做的理由。  
于是他拾起了按摩棒，递到了颤抖着的卡卡西眼前。  
“请吧。”他装作无辜的眨着眼，“说好了你做给我看的。”  
卡卡西现在真的想哭了。

那个万恶的按摩棒并不大，说实话也只有两指粗细。可是当卡卡西握住它的时候，却觉得它比任何忍具都要危险千万倍。带土就黏在他身边，一直在他的耳畔低语，那股认真劲儿让卡卡西相信，今天他要是不自己把这个鬼东西塞进去，他们说不定就不会再有下一步了。于是他下定了决心，小心翼翼的将那个按摩棒送到穴口，缓慢的向内送去。  
这个过程比预想中要容易多了，除了那粗糙的表面摩挲着他的内壁，带来一阵阵难以抑制的生理性震颤以外，他的手堪称冷静平稳，让人很难想象这样平稳而灵巧的一双手居然在做这样下流的事情。卡卡西在那东西全部没入之后终于松了一口气，他稍微动了一下身子，那坚硬的异物就在他体内挪动一下，刮擦着肠肉，泛起陌生的快感。他于是僵硬了身子，不愿意再移动。  
带土一直在亲吻他的耳廓，见他的动作停止了，也直起身来，用惊叹般的目光看着躺在床上轻轻颤抖的卡卡西。  
卡卡西很白，带土一直是知道的。现在本来很白的卡卡西全身泛着粉红色，而被玩弄成玫红色的后穴还牢牢地咬住了按摩棒的黑色根部，红黑白三色的强烈对比，让带土下意识的赞叹。  
“笨卡卡好厉害……居然真的全部吃下去了……”  
“你、你还在废话什么……”卡卡西喘息着，“你到底干不干？”  
带土不废话了，他身体力行的扑上去，按住卡卡西就开始啃，膝盖还不老实的在卡卡西的股间磨蹭，顶的那棒子又被吞进去不少。卡卡西伸出双手环抱住带土，配合的直起上身和他交换唾液。然后不知道怎么的，按摩棒突然剧烈的震动起来。  
“操、等——哈啊……”卡卡西剧烈的挣扎起来，“带土、怎——唔啊啊啊……？”  
带土也很懵逼，他这才意识到自己似乎不小心打开了按摩棒的开关。卡卡西在他的怀里扭动呻吟，看起来可口的要命。而他却并不知道下一步该干些什么。  
“带土，拿出来，拿出来、啊……”卡卡西有些无助的看着他，带土才反应过来一般。他温柔的控制住卡卡西抖动的身体，手向下探去，抓住那沾满了液体的滑腻尾部小心翼翼的向外抽。但是卡卡西的后穴却本能的挽留那柱体，害得不敢使劲的带土手一滑，刚刚抽出来一截的按摩棒又恋恋不舍的回到了舒适的温柔乡。这次还好巧不巧的顶上了卡卡西的敏感点，卡卡西带着哭腔挺起了身子，阴茎抽搐着射出了今天晚上的第一波。  
“拔出来、拔出来、啊、带土……”刚刚射完精的身体异常的敏感，卡卡西被后面疯狂的的震动逼迫的无法思考，只能一个劲的寻求爱人的帮助。带土看着难得示弱的卡卡西，内心疯狂的天人交战，最后还是苦着脸说了实话。  
“可、可是我不会啊QuQ”他颤抖着声音，自暴自弃的说了下去，“我以为你才是老司机啊！”

没错，其实是  
无证驾驶现行犯·宇智波·扣十二分·带土  
万年老处男·旗木·很想和男朋友分手·卡卡西  
一点都不辣，还有好多喜欢的梗没写，黑车黑车黑车  
后面大概有后入和骑乘  
如果各位不嫌我的车太黑的话……大概会有……？


End file.
